Down Time (An Ahsoka and Anakin Fan Fiction)
by StarwarsfanAA25
Summary: With the Clone Wars at a standstill, Padawan and Master: Ahsoka and Anakin find themselves without off duty. Not being able to handle the silence of the Jedi temple any longer, they devise a little adventure to get away from it all. But without the constant missions, will they start to see each other in a new light? WARNING: future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The Temple

**Chapter I**

"In the Temple"

 **Ahsoka's POV**

"Be mindful of your feelings", Anakin's voice came to me through the shimmering hologram.

"Yes, master. I know."

It had been the day before the success of the Onderon mission when I had open communications to speak about the planned attack to my master. That was the day that Lux Bontari made his motives clear. He no longer felt anything towards me. What was this feeling?

Jealousy. There was a jealousy burning within me. _I am a Jedi_. I thought to myself. why did I feel that way? I failed to keep my emotions in check. Even my master had sensed it.

These are the thoughts that swam in my head as I sat in my room on Coruscant in the jedi temple. It had been a while since I had the chance to sit and meditate on my thoughts, processing all the previous missions. After the mission to help the rebels and Lux on Onderon, I was tasked with the training of those younglings. Then I had gotten captured and eventually un-captured by those pirates. We had been deep in the war, never staying in this room for more than a day, constantly being sent on missions or summoned to the front lines with my master.

Oddly enough, just as I remained in meditation, I felt the presence of my master. A knock on the door,

"Ahsoka, may I come in?".

I went to open the door, "Master, please come in". He came in and plopped down on the couch opposite my bed.

"Please, snips, sit" He motioned towards the bed. Following his gesture, I returned to my spot.

"Master, are you okay?" I asked. He looked tired and unsettled. Shoulders tensed and back arched, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, don't you worry about me. I'm just starting to get sick of this place."

"Master, it's been a while since we've been back, do you not enjoy being here?"

"Well it's just — ah, never mind. I came here to ask something of you" He looked up at me.

"Fire away, Skyguy" He relaxed at that. Smiling for a second before looking concerned again.

"Ahsoka, how are you doing? I know this war is crazy, it must be hard on you." His eyes searched me looking into mine deeply. Then before I could respond, "I know how you're feeling. Trust me." I sensed that he was referring to Lux.

"I know that he really made you feel like you weren't important, how he neglected you. I'm sorry."

"But master, you said not to focus on those feelings."

"Yeah well I got that from Obi-Wan. Looking back, I realized that it was wrong of me to say that."

He looked at the floor again, "Lately, I have been placed in a position where it is hard not to think on these things. Hurt, anger, jealousy. I know that these are not tolerated by the Jedi. I feel like I am a failure of a Jedi —"

" — No master! You are the most talented Jedi I know!"

"You really think so? After all I _am_ the chosen one" He smirked. I couldn't help from laughing at his stupid smile when he said things like this. He again smiled for a moment before returning his stare to the floor,

"I just can't find any way of not focusing on these feelings. They are always at the forefront of my mind."

"But we have to overcome these feelings with instead thoughts of tranquility and meditation and peace."

He looked up with an idea in his eyes, "Ahsoka, how would you like to go on a little trip?"

I eyed him suspiciously,

"No I mean a quest outside of this war. With things quiet right now it would be the perfect time to get some master-padawan training. You never got the chance to get proper one-on-one time training before the war like my and Obi-Wan did!" He was genuinely excited. There was a light in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"You know me, I'm always up for an adventure! So where are we going?" Now I was starting to get excited.

"I think I have an idea" He smiled.

 **Anakin's POV**

I knew the exact place that would get me far away from these feelings. Feelings of betrayal.

Betrayal from Padme.

She had crossed the line. I caught her again putting her life in danger recklessly. We got in a huge argument. One that didn't end well. I love her but I can't live like this. Every time I finally get back to Coruscant it seems she is always too busy or even worse, finding her with Rush Clovis.

That guy pissed me off. And what was she thinking trying to be around him. It got even to the point where I am sure she is meeting with him to spite me. Last time I caught them, who knows what would have happened if I hadn't arrived. Apparently, she has feelings for him. I know it. I just need to get away from that mess. From this planet. Get away to Naboo.

Naboo was the polar opposite of Tatooine. Lush, beautiful waterfalls, and the first planet I ever set foot on besides Coruscant. How ironic this would be, going to the place Padme was from to get away from her.

The next day I met Ahsoka outside the Jedi Temple, she was clothed in her normal jedi battle-ready gear. This was going to be a problem. We needed to get some disguises as not to freak out the public.

Once we made it to the transport station, she ran into a shop to get some grey cloaks to put over our Jedi outfits.

"Now we are ready!" She smiled and led the way to the transport.

As the transport rose into the air and set off to the stratosphere, we watched the city become smaller and smaller. And as we watched, an ease settled over us me. For the first time, we were leaving Coruscant not for a battle or secret mission but to go on a vacation of all things.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflections of Naboo

**Chapter II**

"Reflections of Naboo"

 **Ahsoka's POV**

I watched out the window as Naboo came into view. The last time we were here, I had barely survived the encounter from that blue virus. I had almost died if it hadn't been for Anakin pulling me out just in time. I remember the look he gave me after seeing me stretched off to safety. That caring, selfless gaze. A gaze that he now looked on me with as I turned to grab our luggage. We didn't bring much, just a small pack containing our Lightsabers and comms for emergency missions from the council.

When we finally got out of the airspace port Anakin brought me to a shop right in the city.

"Well we can't keep looking like this in Naboo" he gestured to our gray hoods and coats that now made us stand out like a sore thumb. Naboo was a place full of colour. People dressed in sky blues and beautiful silky reds. The greenery covering each stone brick wall. He was right. We needed something to blend in.

"Go in and get anything you want"

"But master —"

He handed me credits. I looked down. That was a lot of credits.

[***]

There were so many outfits.

I didn't really consider myself very 'feminine'. All the lavish styles and latest trends was never something I kept up with. As a Jedi, you don't really focus on those material things.

But this shop had so many beautifully made items. Beautiful weaves that weren't just clothes but art.

After finally picking something I went in the back and viewed them on me in the mirror. I did this more than a few times. I couldn't decide. I guess I felt nervous. I don't know why.

Nice vacation and a guy gives you credits to spend on yourself and –

– Wait, I thought. Oh no. I felt scared. Was this like…a date?

No, Ahsoka snap out of it. Anakin is your _master_. You are here to train. To get away from these emotions towards Lux. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't once thought of Lux the whole time I had been with Anakin. I dismissed the following thoughts and just bought the next thing I wore.

I saw Anakin waiting outside the shop, also in new clothes. The colors wore him well. Compared to the grey and leather he always wore; it was vastly different. He had on a pair of grey boots, green tunic and flowing red robe with its hood down. He finally spotted me staring and so I came out from the shop entrance.

"Um, master here are the extra credits"

"Wow, Ahsoka" He stared at me. I felt my cheeks flush a brighter orange.

"You look…

 **Anakin POV**

 _Amazing_ _ **.**_ _She looked amazing."_

The blue dress she wore only highlighted her brilliant blue eyes even more. I felt uncomfortable staring for as long as I did. But I couldn't look away. I quickly shut my mouth, now realizing it was hanging open mid-sentence.

"you don't look bad, Snips"

She shifted her weight to her left foot looking up at me, "You look the same" she smiled.

"Oh, is that so? Well I guess I just won't wear anything!" Ah. Stupid joke. I quickly followed with,

"Alright, follow me my padawan."

I led her through the city of Eeth, walking and showing her the various fountains and streams. She asked me if I would show her my favorite waterfall. To which I replied, "That's where we are going tonight!"

I noticed how excited she was at that. Seeing her in this light was really pleasant. The bright city of Eeth wore her well with her image reflected in every stream and pond we passed.

I didn't realize until now how much she had grown. Her montrals no longer stuck up slightly but were standing boldly in the air. Each lekku rested gracefully on her bossom. I always thought the rotating colors of blue and white were mesmerizing. I followed each lekku downwards to where it lay rested on her breast. Her dress modestly covering like sheets thrown across hills, supple yet firm. Going lower, her chest curved into her hips. Where her legs then parted underneath the dress...

I caught ahold of myself.

I got completely lost in thought about her. I hadn't ever seen her this way before. Always so much younger she was. But then again, I was much younger than Padme.

I remembered how it felt to long after her. My mind floated for a moment, did Ahsoka ever think of me this way?

 **Ashoka POV**

Master was very quiet. I was too. This place was beautiful. I enjoyed observing everything, taking it all in. The streams, the sunlight, the flowers in bloom, the way Anakin's hair flowed in the slight breeze.

It was like my mind fell under a spell. I noticed him more and more. I guess I had always felt close to him. But now I feel like this is different. Maturing next to him as a role model and someone to look up to was hard. I remember dreaming of him some nights. Waking up and discovering that I had dreamt about him. Dreamt a very sensual dream. I can remember exactly how I felt that first night. A flurry of emotions. But he never paid any attention to me in that way. Until now. I could feel his mind focusing on me. Nothing seemed to distract him. I caught him twice looking at me. I didn't feel awkward or anything. Admittedly, I kind of liked it.


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlit Night

**Chapter III**

"Moonlit Night"

 **Ashoka POV**

The sun started setting and we came to the place we were staying at. I was mesmerized how beautiful it was. The architecture of Eeth amazed me. We had come a long way from the city to find a place near the countryside. He beckoned me to the back of the building where there was a terrace opening to the sky and...

A giant waterfall.

I had never seen anything like this before. I heard a host droid approach us from behind. I turned to see Anakin telling the droid that we didn't need any company.

Were we to stay here all by ourselves?

In all my training, we were always with others. Even if it was just R2-D2.

He came back to the terrace.

"Aren't we expecting guest?" I asked.

"Why would we?"

"I guess you're right."

"Be at ease Ahsoka. Let your mind rest. Enjoy this moment. Take in all the good things"

And so I did, leaning across the railing taking in the beautiful scenery.

Eventually, I felt the last warmth of sunlight reach me. I stared at the waterfall until all the light left it and it shimmered no longer. Anakin had taken to preparing something to eat for dinner.

I walked in the dining area to find a home cooked meal. I was in awe.

"Master, I didn't know you could cook." I crossed my arms, this was a sight to see.

"As a boy, I often had to cook for myself when my mother was off and -" He stopped. A painful memory raced across his face. His eyes began to glisten. He never talked about his past. Never. He turned around to whip his face with a towel.

He turned around, completely different. It was like he completely suppressed his memory.

"And you don't have to say that." He now added

"Say what, Master?"

"That!" He pointed at me, " _Master._ " He said it mimicking my voice.

"I do not talk like that!" I folded my arms.

"Yews you do!" He laughed.

"Relax, Ahsoka. Sometimes I think you are too polite. You aren't Obi-Wans padawan. He would always make me address him that way."

"Okay, so... A-Anakin?" That felt weird saying but he smiled. Then I smiled. He finished setting the table and motioned me to sit down. I paused for a moment and then said,

"Ahsoka."

"Hmm?" He looked at me

"You can call me Ahsoka?" I stated (but kind of asked).

"Well, I don't know about that my padawan." He said. But then he thought about it for a bit.

" _Ahsoka_ , would you pass me the jogan fruit?

I raised my hand and reached out through the force, causing the fruit next to me to rise and gently float towards Anakin and then coming to rest on his plate. He then began to eat. There was a silent tension as we sat there, apart from each other by the long table. I felt a yearning to sit closer to him.

We finished our meal as the moonlight began to shine through the windows. He got up to take care of the dishes. I helped him by grabbing the plates and silverware. I followed him to the kitchen where we placed our things. He was walking out of the kitchen as I followed close behind. The moonlight now casting a blue tint over the room.

He stopped in his tracks and I accidentally bumped into him.

He stood there with his back towards me. Silently he reached his hands back as if to ask for mine. I let him have them. He interlocked our fingers and glided my arms forward around his waist. I had to step in closer to him to do so. I came into contact with him. We were closer than we ever had been physically. I could feel him breathing, taking great inhales and strong exhales.

He turned around with my arms still held closely around his waist. He looked down at me and took his hand and rested it beneath my jawbone. I knew what was coming next and moved my hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer.

Our lips met. I softly played with his lower lip as he did with my upper lip. Then we tilted out heads slightly and made contact with both lips. I felt his warm breath press against my mouth. His tongue asking for permission to enter. I opened the door and he came inside. Meeting in a strange and alien dance, our two rolled around in each other's mouth.

I slipped off his robe and started unbuttoning his tunic. If I could only free his chest and feel his skin. He shook of it revealing his skin in the moonlight. My fingers examining every fine detail.

I felt his hands gently start to reach behind me and slowly unzip my dress. I let him.

My dress fell to the floor revealing my underwear and bra. He then raised my thigh to rest on his torso while also bringing the other one up. He held me and I held onto his neck with my kisses wandering down his face and on his neck.

He brought me to his bedroom and placed me on the bed. He ruffled the sheets and joined me as he bent his knees on either side of me looking down. He hesitated,

"Ahsoka, do you want to do this?" His breath heavy with adrenaline

"Anakin, I trust you" I replied as my chest rose and fell and my heart thumped loudly.

"Have you ever?"

"No" I admitted. Part of me was always scared of this. But when I looked into his eyes, I felt at ease.

"It might be uncomfortable."

"Okay" I was nervous

"Don't be nervous, let me know if I need to stop."

I made the first move, reaching out. I started to unbutton the seam for his pants. I pulled them down to reveal his underwear, I could see his member pressing against the cloth. He turned over next to me to kick his pants off. He then grabbed a thin layer of the sheet and covered us both with it, our heads still visible. He then sunk below the silky wave and I felt him down there. His hands undid my underwear strap and so I revealed myself to him. Then I felt something so wonderful. I felt his breath against myself.

I moaned, my eyes closed as instant pleasure ran up through my body. He began to salivate and I could feel the wet and warmness of his touch rub up against me. Beginning to massage me, my montrails quivered involuntarily. This feeling within me tingled all through my body. He then traveled up my body, hands coming to my breast. he began to massage my breasts. He wasn't harsh but softly applied pressure to them.

He came up to where I saw his face and began stroking my lek and I moaned softly in pleasure. I then felt him come on me. His body now pressed against mine, inserted himself into me. I didn't know if I could take it but he went slowly and didn't push it in any further. The sensation was crazy. My whole body responding to it. I whispered, "again" and he did so. I told him "again" and he went in again. I shouted "again!" and he went harder. "Again, again, again!" He thrusted himself in, this time deeper. "Oh Anakin" I moaned. As I moaned and called his name I could tell he was getting even more turned on. He began kissing my neck and moving his hands all over me. The slight cold touch of his fingers sent chills up my spine. With one last thrust he released all he could. I could feel him stop, being overwhelmed. I froze, taking in all of it. The pleasure tingling throughout my body.

He then laid down next to me, both of us catching out breaths at a loss for words. He turned to me in the now completely dark room despite a single ray of moonlight reaching across his face,

"Ahsoka, I love you" He whispered in my ear.

I turned towards him, his face looked so beautiful in the dim light. There were so many emotions I felt in that moment. But I could only get four words out.

"I love you too"

I laid my head on his chest, rising and falling with the sound of his breath. He took me in his arms and began caressing my lekku until I fell asleep. In the distance a sound of a waterfall like white noise reached my ears. The last thing I remember was him covering me up with blankets somewhere in the middle of the night.

 **Anakin's POV**

I laid there in wonder. This little thing. She was so much more than I ever thought. Suddenly my whole world changed its perspective. This was no longer that same padawan who I met on Christophsis but a mature woman. Every part of what we did felt so right. Each and every sound she made only turned me on more. Never had I experience the natural raw feeling of attraction to anyone else. As I heard her breathing fall and her body go limp, I gently scooted her over and laid the sheets over her. She mumbled something in her sleep. I made sure not to wake her. She moved around for a second adjusting to her usual sleeping position on her side with her back towards me. I couldn't resist pressing my body up against hers, spooning her small figure.

I was exhausted. What had only really lasted a few moments felt like forever. Taking in every second of it. This was what love really was. Pure, raw passion for another. I didn't know where this would go. All I know is that I wanted more of this. Being with her, alone. This was the last thing I thought about before I too fell asleep from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

Chapter IV

"Waking up"

 **Anakin's POV**

The morning came and I could smell something cooking. And no, not the good smell of cooking but the smell that you get when burning something.

I woke up dazzed at first.

"Where am I?" Last night replayed in my head within a split second. I relaxed. I had rested so well that I forgot where I was. I hadn't sleep like that in, well never. I guess it was her presence that made me feel safe. This wasn't some mission where one had to keep watch.

I saw that the sheets had been stripped replaced by a blanket that covered me.

"Ahsoka" I muttered. Probably felt awkward about handling that mess.

I came into the kitchen to find Ahsoka, wearing a robe (with what looked like nothing under it) trying to save what was left of the already burnt food. She caught my eye.

"Good morning, master!" She turned. As she did she saw me looking at her now see-through robes as the sun shone right through them. She looked down seeing that the robes were very much not meant to conceal someone without any undergarments.

She didn't have anything on underneath the robe.

She gasped, awkwardly covering herself up. But then thought about it.

"Um. I don't really know what to say. I'm new to this feeling." She was trying to figure out how she ought to present herself after last night.

"Well you cooked breakfast!" I playfully smiled. "Very stereotypical"

"Master you obviously overestimate my cooking abilities." she offered.

"Hmm..." I picked up one of the cooking pans, turning it upside down to see that the charred food held strongly to the pan and then placed it back on the cooking spot. "I think I'll stick to cooking"

She laughed, raising her hand to cover her face. I noticed her hand had cooking marks on it.

"Ahsoka! Did you burn yourself?"

"No I just got my hands all greasy" She held them up, showing that they indeed were messy.

"Alright, I'll make breakfast you go wash yourself up." I turned to start grabbing the pans.

I sensed that she hadn't moved from her spot. A tingling rose up my neck. I turned around,

"Ahsoka, go take a –"

A froze on the spot.

Her robe fallen to the floor. Standing there naked. Every fine detail of her body revealed to me. This girl was crazy. And I couldn't get enough of her.

"Well you haven't washed yourself either? I mean," She was blushing now. "I think it would be quite efficient then if we were to, I don't know –"

She faltered as I rushed up to her, swooping her up and saying,

"I have never heard a greater idea".

We headed off towards the wash. I stood her up underneath the shower head. Turned it on and started the bath water. Once we had gotten the dust off ourselves and getting very wet, we made our way to the bath. Thankfully, it was a rather large bath. As I stood over it about to step in, she turned me around. Out of nowhere, she was in charge.

"Master, I'll make sure you get clean" She brought me forward, her arms around my neck leaning in. Just as we were about to kiss she pushed me back, making me trip over and fall into the bath.

"That was dirty, Ahsoka" I smiled. She was getting playful.

"No, that was very clean" She motioned towards the bath. I sarcastically laughed at the bad pun and splashed the soapy water at her. She came in on me,

 _Like a Loth-cat pounces on its prey_

 _Prey that is unaware gets trapped by its claws_

 _The Loth-cat plays with its dead body_

 _Toying with is with its mouth_

I was like that toy, she placed herself over me, pinning me to the side of the large bath. She would tease me, going in to kiss me or feeling for me, but then quickly replacing her touch with a handful of soap bubbles. I had never been this vigorously cleaned before. Her strength pinning me down. She was like a feline mother catching her child and holding it down for a licking.

 **Ahsoka's POV**

Now this was fun. Once I realized how badly he wanted me, I couldn't resist trolling him. He was too funny to watch when I tricked him into kissing a bar of soap. I had finished cleaning him thoroughly. I started to ease my hold on him and begin cleaning myself when he surprised me. He slipped behind me and held onto me from behind. He was sitting to the edge of the bath, forcing my head just above the water line, my body submerged. I started to fight him but he was being gently and I relaxed. He took a soft sponge and began filling it with the warm water. He brought it up to my head and began to softly rub it against my montrails then going down along the sides to each lekku. I was surprised. He was a natural at it. I didn't even try cleaning his hair. Human hair was so thick and crazy. He then started cleaning every other part of me. When he would massage my breast or gently wipe in between my legs, I would let out a sigh. His touch was smooth and mild. Once he finished scrubbing my back he began to massage my shoulders.

"Kark, your tense" He scolded.

"That's from your training, master"

"Well excuse me if I want you to have a good body!" He said. I looked back at him.

"A good body? You're such a pervert!" I joked.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh so I don't have a good body then, do I?" I turned my head the other way. He turned me back around.

"Ahsoka, you are karking sexy" He said as he took in my body with his eyes. He had quite the mouth today. I made sure he got a good look before turning around again.

"Anakin," I asked, "When did you look at me and think of me in that way?"

"As I watched you mature into the warrior you are; I couldn't help myself from admiring you. But, it wasn't in. A sexual way." He admitted.

"Really? Was it because of Padme?" His thoughts betrayed him. This might be crazy, but ever since last night I felt like I could read him more, like there was a stronger mental connection.

He nearly jumped out of the water, his mouth open.

"What? Ahsoka, don't be ridiculous" He bargained.

"Master, I know. I always knew you were close but now I understand it was much more." I paused. "But why? I mean she is amazing. Why would you ever leave her for – for someone like me?"

He shifted again to look at me, "Ahsoka, things between me and Padme. They got complicated. She and I didn't see eye to eye on things. In the end, she chose someone else. Someone who she lies to my face about. Making excuses. Like you with Lux, I was betrayed."

I still felt hurt. I was his comeback, wasn't I? Only that would make sense. I felt ashamed and covered my visible breasts with my arms.

"Ahsoka, It's not like that!" He read my mind, "I want you because, you seem to be the only real thing in my life. In this war!" He continued, "It took me until now, once I had gotten away from it all, to search my true feelings for you."

"I love you"

He said it. I was wondering if he would say that. I looked at him amazed. Anakin, my master, loved me. Me?

I embraced him, both of us naked and wet.

"Anakin, I love you too. I don't want us to ever be alone again in this galaxy."


End file.
